


Snowy Days

by apprea



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, just so much fluff, mostly b/c im gay for everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprea/pseuds/apprea





	1. Soft Winter Mornings (Asra x GN!Apprentice)

Snow rarely falls in Vesuvia. So when the apprentice wakes in their bed, in the upstairs corner of the shop, to see white flakes falling from the sky, they only contain their excitement for fear of waking their love. They slowly slide out of bed, marveling at the fact that they woke before him, and practically sprint down the narrow staircase, setting water on for tea. At each window, they stop for a moment to stare at the snow. It barely sticks to the cobbled streets yet they still can't contain their excitement. As they pour water into their two favoured mugs, they hear him walking around the upstairs room, the floorboards creaking under his footsteps. They add the tea leaves, wishing thanks to the infamous stove salamander before moving back up the stairs.

They return to their room, handing Asra his mug of tea before rejoining him on the bed, slipping underneath the piles of blankets and pillows. His arm finds its way around their waist, pulling them closer to enjoy the sight of the snow. They feel a lighter pressure on their lap and look down to find Faust curling herself up in their lap. A softer smile graces their lips and they return to watching the snow, only breaking the comfortable silence to ask what there was to do that say. "Nothing, considering the weather," Asra replies, and they can practically hear the smirk in his tone. They scoff quietly, taking a long sip of their tea with a languid blink. Perhaps keeping the shop closed is a good idea today, afterall.


	2. Damn the Ice! (Julian x GN!Apprentice)

* * *

"Damn this ice," they mutter to themself, slipping for what felt like the eighteenth time that morning. They just needed to grab a few things from outside town, and yet, overnight, the ground had become an ice rink. They keep their hand braced against the walls of buildings, blessing the small patches of snow under their breath. At least there they have some traction. Several wild plants are kept clutched under their coat, and as they step up to the front of the shop and unlock the door, all they can think of is getting ice- no, a hot towel on their ankle. Ice would give them bad memories of moments ago. They dump their findings on the countertop, sighing loudly. Out of the corner of their eye they can see Julian coming down the stairs, and a moment later, he's next to them, taking one of their hands in his own. They can feel the concern oozing off of him and the look they give him doesn't make it any better. For once, he doesn't say anything, simply putting an arm around their waist and helping them up the stairs. They fall back onto the bed, groaning in pain. He takes a seat next to them, allowing them to rest their head on his lap before he begins running his fingers through their hair. "You know, I forget how much I hate winter until it comes around." Their voice is soft and worn.

"You just hate the ice," he replies.

"It fights back! Any step you take could be your last on that leg for the next month!" Despite their aggravated words, a smile creeps onto their face. They reach a hand up, pulling him down for a kiss. They pull away with a grin, slowly shifting their position. They press another kiss to his lips, pushing him against the cool window. His hand squeezes their waist, pulling them closer in the winter morning.


	3. Morning Affection (Nadia x GN!Apprentice)

White, glittering sunlight shines through the windows of Nadia's bedroom, resting over both of their forms. The apprentice opens their eyes first, blinking in the sun before turning to face their lover. Her arms draw them closer as they push her long hair out of her eyes, gently caressing her cheeks as she wakes. Even in this part of the palace, the air is cold with the onset of winter, yet not oppressively so. They snuggle closer to her, taking as much warmth as they can before they have to leave their haven. Her hand runs through their hair, massaging their scalp in a languid display of affection.

  
Yet even still, every comfortable morning must end. Nadia is the first to rise, helping her partner out of bed as well. The pair is slow to dress, even in the cold, admiring the snow and each other. Even as they prepare to leave, to go about their respective duties for the day, they share soft kisses and gentle words. If any person were to walk in at that moment, the couple would hardly notice, focused on keeping each other warm in their company.


	4. Icicles and Snowy Walks (Muriel x GN!Apprentice)

They bury their face in their scarf, one hand clutched around the neck of a feed bag and the other on Inanna's back. They crouch down next to the chicken coop, spreading some of the feed out for them. They reach into the coop again, being gentle as they collect the eggs. Once they have all of them, and have said good-bye, they begin the trudge back to Muriel's hut. Usually, it takes 30 seconds. Today, however, it takes much longer, considering the substantial amount of snow currently on the ground. They bury their hands into their jacket, whispering thanks to Inanna for accompanying them on their journey. She nudges their side in response, perhaps to tell them to hurry up. They glance around their environment, admiring the way that the snow made everything look, when a large icicle catches their eye. They raise an eyebrow, reaching up and snapping it from the branch it hung from. As they trek back, they let their magic wrap around it, carving the ice.

After what feels like many days (but has really only been a few minutes) they reach the door of the hut. They let themself in, swiftly closing the door after making sure Inanna made it safely in the house. They place the bag of chicken feed at its spot by the door before removing their scarf and jacket, sighing as the warm air wraps around them. They hang both on the hook by the door, turning the small ice figurine over in their hands once before moving over to Muriel. He glances up as they join him, shuffling slightly to make room for them to sit next to him. They say nothing, simply handing him the figure. He raises an eyebrow but takes it, gingerly holding it in one hand as if he's afraid he'll break it by simply touching it. "It won't melt," they say quietly, watching him to gauge his reaction. "I thought you might like something. I know you like winter."

"Thank you," he mumbles, flushing as they press a kiss to his temple as they stand. They smile as they move to sit by the fire with their book, barely focusing on the pages in front of them, instead choosing to watch him turn it over in his hands a few more times before gently placing the small figurine on the shelf by the table.


	5. Morning Sun (Portia x GN!Apprentice)

The apprentice wakes to the feeling of paws on their stomach, and then humming from another room. They open their eyes, moving a hand to pet Pepi. The scent of baked goods fills the air, making their stomach rumble. They slowly shift into a sitting position, pulling Pepi to their chest as they get out of the bed, shivering in the cool winter air. They move to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe and watching Portia move around the kitchen, singing to herself. She jumps when she notices them, causing them to smile. "Hey, after breakfast, I have an idea," Portia says, moving around her partner as they retrieve dishes from the cupboards.

"Oh? And what might that idea be?"

"I mean, you did say you've never made a snow angel before, and it's _right there_..." she motions outside and they glance out one of the windows to see a good amount of snow on the ground.

"All overnight, huh? Well, I suppose if we  _have_ to..." they reply, drawing her in for a gentle kiss on the cheek. She giggles quietly, spinning out of their hold to put their breakfast items on the table. They slide into their seat at the table, admiring her in the morning sun as they begin their morning routine.


End file.
